The present invention relates to a microstructure and a manufacturing method thereof.
Common techniques of forming a contact structure, in order to achieve electric connections of multi-layered wirings or wirings between semiconductor devices, are described, for instance, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-179139.
As disclosed in the example, a method for obtaining a contact structure includes: forming a plated strut by metal plating on a metallic layer, thereafter coating on the metallic layer and the plated strut with a polymer. Moreover, as disclosed in another embodiment in the example, a method for obtaining a contact structure includes: forming a strut with a photoresist on a metallic layer, thereafter coating the metallic layer and the plated strut with a polymer, followed by filling a hole formed by removing a photoresist with a metallic material.
However, the above-mentioned methods involve a problem of struts falling if coated with the polymer in a high-speed condition such as with spin coating etc., in the case struts have a high aspect ratio, causing product yield to decrease.